Sweet Serendipity
by Aschubel
Summary: AU. He suddenly tilted her chin with his fore finger to look her in the eyes. "You know, it's rude to not look into people's eyes when you're talking to them." Killua/OC
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** This is actually my first ever story, which I published. So, please be good to me. I'm in your care from now on.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HunterxHunter. _I do wish to own Killua tho._ I do own Scarlett Waldorf.

* * *

_1\. The Meeting_

* * *

Sitting in the back of the classroom, in the corner beside the open window, was Killua Zoldyck. His wild silver hair was swaying perfectly in the wind and he sat with his chin tucked in his left palm, gazing outside with his azure orbs while completely blocking out all sound from inside the classroom. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he felt something nudge his ribs. It was a gentle nudge, so when Killua turned his head to the right to glare at the one who had disturbed his peace he knew he would be glaring into the large brown eyes of his best friend.

"What?" he mouthed to the spikey black haired boy, but before Gon could utter a word their professor interjected.

"Mr. Zoldyck isn't it a little too early for you to be dozing off?"

"I wasn't dozing off. I was merely closing my eyes."

"Is that so? Then will you answer the question I just asked?"

_Shit_, Killua thought and scrambled for something to say.

* * *

The minute hand on the clock crept closer to the hour which would signal the end of the lecture, but as the students readied to leave, their professor had one final thing to say,

"I expect a one page essay to answer my earlier question by next class Mr. Zoldyck."

"Tsk," was Killua's only response as he too gathered his things. As the professor left the room Killua glared with as much venom as he could muster at the man's back.

"Killuuaaa," his best friend, Gon Freecss, whined, "How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep during classes?"

"I wasn't sleeping." He tried to defend himself only to have Gon continue pestering him.

"Then why couldn't you answer Mr. Andrew's question?"

"I didn't hear him."

"That's because you were sleeping!" Gon's eyebrows furrowed as a little pout graced his lips. Killua's own eyebrows twitched in irritation.

"Whatever. C'mon, I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat at the canteen." The two walked out of the classroom, Killua oblivious to the dreamy stares of every girl they passed by. Since high school he had been popular with the girls, but even now in college, despite his handsome appearance, he had taken no interest in any of them.

* * *

"Eh? Isn't that Kurapika?" Gon asked as he pointed to a boy with blonde hair reading a book at an empty table. Unanimously the two decided to join their friend, with Gon unable to help calling out with a massive grin on his face,"Kurapikaaaaa!"

"Oh Gon, Killua, it's nice to see you two here," Kurapika replied as he closed his book and placed it in his bag.

"Why are you alone?" Killua asked as he and Gon took the seats across the table.

"I'm not alone actually. I came here with someone but she's buying her food at the moment." He chuckled.

_She?_ The two thought, unable to place who the blonde was talking about. Instead of asking the three chatted away, mainly talking about their morning and Gon whining to Kurapika about what Killua had done during last class.

"Whatever," Killua muttered and stood up, but not before sticking his tongue out at his best friend, "I'm gonna go buy something. Buy your own food Gon." Ignoring the other boy's protests, Killua bowed his head as he walked. Due to looking at his feet he accidentally bumped into someone. With a short yelp they lost their balance, and on instinct Killua reached out to catch their arm.

He looked down at the person he caught, noticing she had shut her eyes tightly in the expectation of an impact which would never come and her nails were digging into his arm. Their faces were surprisingly close. And when she slowly opened her eyes, revealing big, round scarlet eyes, her cheeks immediately turned a shade of light pink. Swiftly she regained her balance and mumbled a soft, "Thank you," to Killua.

"Hm, you better be more careful next time," Killua smirked.

"R-right. Thanks, again." She didn't meet his eyes, mumbling her words, which made Killua want to tease her a little more. He used his forefinger to tilt her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You know it's rude not to look into people's eyes when you're talking to them." Still smirking, the boy watched as she stuttered over her next words.

"S-sorry. I, uhm, I better get going. My f-friend is waiting for me. So thanks, again, for saving me back there." She hurriedly pulled away, cheeks returning to their former pink shade. Killua raised an eyebrow as he watched her go, kind of stumbling along the way, and he chuckled to himself before proceeding to the canteen.

* * *

Gon and Kurapika had continued to reminisce about their childhood days when suddenly a girl took the seat beside the blonde. Gon stopped talking to look at her; she had this sunset colored hair that cascaded past her shoulders, and her eyes…

"Scarlet," he unintentionally mentioned aloud, drawing her attention.

"Eh? W-what?" Her face was flushed as she looked at him.

"S-sorry! I was just looking at your eyes; they're the color of scarlet." Gon explained sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head.

"No, no! I just t-thought that you were calling me…" As if it was possible her face turned even redder.

Kurapika chuckled. "Nice one Gon. It's actually her name. This was the friend I was mentioning earlier. Gon, let me introduce Scarlet. Scarlet, Gon."

"Nice to meet you Scarlet, I've heard nice things about you from Kurapika!"

Scarlet covered her face with one hand and with the other threw a little punch against Kurapika's arm. He only laughed at her state of embarrassment.

"Wah! It's so embarrassing, stop it!"

"It's so fun teasing you, as always. You're just too cute Scar." Kurapika smiled when she lowered her hand. Steaming was billowing from the top of her head and Scarlet's face was as red as a tomato as Gon and Kurapika continued to laugh. This was the scene to which Killua returned.

"Yo," he took a seat, placing his tray on the table.

"Killua! You're back!" Gon cried before immediately diving into introductions, "Ah, this is Scarlet! She's a friend of Kurapika's. and Scarlet this is Killua, my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"You idiot! You don't have to say those things. It's embarrassing…" Killua looked away, aware he had a tinge of pink on his own face. However at the realization hit him he looked up swiftly at the only girl at the table. "Ah, clumsy girl."

Scarlet looked at Killua, eyes widening as her own realization hit. "I-it's you!" she proclaimed before hiding her face against Kurapika's shoulder, earning a quirked eyebrow from both the blonde and silver haired boys.

"You two know each other?" Gon looked between Killua and Scarlet with utter confusion written on his face.

"Oh, I kind of bumped into her earlier when I was going to buy some food." Killua shrugged and Gon nodded.

Meanwhile Kurapika and Scarlet were having their own conversation.

"What's wrong Scar?" Kurapika had asked with worry etching his features.

"N-nothing. It's just that… he sort of helped me…" The last part was spoken so softly it was nearly a whisper.

"Have you thanked him?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you should talk to him some more. He may be a bit arrogant, but he is a good friend of mine you know." He gave his friend a reassuring smile.

_W-well, if Kura-chan says so,_ Scarlet thought before turning to the silver haired boy who had also turned to look at her.

"N-nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet." She grinned shyly, stretching out her hand for a hand shake.

"Killua," he returned, looking at her hand with a smirk before reaching out his own to shake it.

And thus, Scarlet Waldorf and Killua Zoldyck met.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I didn't know what I was doing. My hands were typing on its own. Hahaha! Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Please don't be hard on me. I'll start off the next chapter immediately, I hope.

Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks in advance. I'll love you _forever. _

And oh, Belated Happy Birthday, Gon Freecss! You'll always be my baby.

_Ciao, loves._


	2. I Saw What You Did There

**A/N:** It's almost been a week! Sorry for the wait, guys. I present to you, chapter 2.

And special thanks to **Ria D'Arcy** for agreeing to become my beta and helping me out with this story.

As well to **callionope**, she's my cousin in real life actually, for giving me idea on the 2nd chapter.

Thanks, guys. _I love you to the moon and back._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HxH, Togashi-san does. If I did, Killua would probably end up with me by now.

* * *

Killua had seen many people with red eyes, including Kurapika (though he only saw them once). Truth be told, Kurapika's eyes are beautiful and can only be seen when an overwhelming emotion surge through him, but this girl, this _Scarlet Waldorf,_ her eyes are crimson red, dangerous yet soft, dark yet they seem to glow every second.

Like _rubies…_

_Stunning_ was the right word to describe her eyes.

If only this clumsy girl would not always look down as if she's not worthy of living in this world, maybe he could admire the color even more...

* * *

_'Tch. Stupid essay. Stupid professor.'_

Writing essays that is undeniably not related to their future jobs are stupid and a waste of time. Who the hell would like to explain what Shakespeare wanted to convey in his freaking incomprehensible Romeo and Juliet novel?! He doesn't even understand what his words meant and why Romeo killed himself to be with Juliet! Is he stupid or maybe insane? And seriously, for the sake of love? They met for one night and fell in love instantly and say that it is true love?!

True love my ass.

Does his professor really wanted them to explain the lines, _"When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."_?

What the hell those lines even imply? And why the hell does he even remember that?!

He's getting crazy.

All he wanted was to play basketball with Gon and worked up a bit of sweat. But fuck, no…that stupid professor spoiled his fun and he must pay.

He smirked, _'Maybe I'll ask Aniki to en—'_

"Nice serve Scarlet!"

Killua stopped on his tracks and glanced out of the window upon hearing a familiar name. He leaned closer on the window glass, his nose barely touching it and took a closer look, his eyes narrowing a bit when he saw the bright sunset colored hair that he knew and implanted inside his mind.

"That woman…" he muttered in amusement, watching as she jumped and spiked the ball with enough strength to surpass the enemies block.

"So she's on the team…" he hummed, "Not bad for a clumsy girl."

He shrugged, not interested anymore and was about to turn his head and continue on his journey to the library of hell when suddenly, or maybe unluckily, the clumsy girl darted her eyes to where he is standing.

Scarlet eyes clashed with his azure ones.

__'_Ah, shit.'_ he cursed mentally to himself, annoyed that this girl caught him staring. Why did he stare for too long anyway? Pretend to be looking elsewhere, Killua, _pretend._

"K-Killua-kun!"

He sighed, _'Fine, whatever.'_

He raised his right hand, showing that he did hear her but since he's not a very rude person to girls, or so what he thinks, he greeted her anyway, "Yo."

* * *

Scarlet was having her usual volleyball practice with her teammates on the outside court when all of the sudden, she shivered, feeling as if someone was watching her. She looked around, trying to find the source of her uneasiness and when she turned to her left, her heart suddenly skipped a little and she could feel her eyes widening in surprise. She gulped an invisible lump on her throat, her mind still reeling on the fact that _Killua Zoldyck_ was staring at her.

__'_He's staring…at me?'_

She blinked, shaking the ridiculous though out of her mind, still she decided to call him before he could look away.

"K-Killua-kun!" she greeted loudly for him to hear and smiled when he raised his hand in acknowledgement. She sauntered towards the boy without looking as if she's excited.

"Yo."

She smiled timidly when she got near him. Not knowing what to say next or what to do in this kind of situation, she waited for the boy in front of her to say something or anything to release the forming awkward atmosphere. It's really getting uncomfortable and standing before him makes her to become awfully conscious of her current state. She must be reeking of sweat and for sure, her face is all red from exhaustion.

It was very…_unladylike._

"Hey, are you okay? You're all flushed."

"I-I'm fine." She laughed nervously, and focused on cooling her burning face.

"Stay still."

"E-eh?"

She instinctively stepped back and closed her eyes when without warning, Killua grabbed her shoulders and dragged her towards him. She waited for something painful to happen but felt nothing out of ordinary except for the warm feeling on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and nearly screamed when she realized their close proximity, and his electrifying blue orbs staring intensely at her, plus the fact that she could feel his breath.

As of now, it seems like, breathing for her is impossible.

"You're kinda hot. You better go to the clinic," was all he said as he distanced himself on her.

She stood there, stiff, unmoving, still not in the proper condition to process everything that is happening around her yet she heard what he said. She thinks all her attention is now focused on him and that, for her, is bad.

She gulped and darted her eyes from the ground to the man standing in front her. He looked as if what he did is normal and nothing to be embarrassed about. She doesn't know whether to be amazed or be insulted.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, "I-I'm fine… P-perfectly fine. I mean, it must've been because of the heat. Y-yeah! The heat! I was training, so, I-I was just probably tired," she looked anywhere but him and she could feel her cheeks burn from embarrassment, "I just wanted to say hi. B-bye!" Scarlet rambled, stuttering with her words and running off as soon as she was finished, leaving the Zoldyck boy no time for his reply.

He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, and just shrugged. As he turned around he saw his best friend giving him the cheekiest grin he ever had.

Killua froze.

"G-Gon! What are you doing here? How long have you been here?!"

"Oh, long enough to see you pull that little stunt of yours." Gon grinned mischievously at the silver haired teen. The latter now had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, eyes slightly wider than normal before he rolled them and tried to play it off. "I was just checking if she's okay."

"The Killua Zoldyck is concerned? Now, you don't see that every day." The raven haired boy laughed.

"Shut up! Why are you even here? Aren't you supposed to be practicing?" Killua quickly changed the topic, hoping that Gon would drop it.

"I was gonna fetch you, since training ended earlier than expected. But what I didn't expect is you—"

"Not another word, Gon." He glared at his black haired best friend.

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!" Gon protested as he tried his best not to laugh.

"Oh, you bet I do." The Zoldyck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't think I didn't notice your ears getting red earlier." Gon said as he ran off, knowing that he pissed off the silver haired teen.

"Gooooon!"

* * *

**A/N:** I know. It's short. :( I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So, what do you guys think about this fluff? I'm sorry! I really have no idea on what I'm doing. Tell me, how was it? Reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks for those who reviewed! I appreciate your kindness and efforts. _I love you guys._


	3. Scarlet Waldorf

**A/N: **I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Here's chapter 3. :)

**P.S.** Thanks for the good work again, **Ria D' Arcy**! Sorry for bothering you. Again. xD

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say that I don't own Killua? I wish I could, but I can't. You guys would also wish the same, I know. Let's all cry on that depressing thought.

* * *

_3\. Scarlet Waldorf_

* * *

They say a person's attitude depends on who they are with. Scarlet Waldorf was no exception, and that, for sure, is a fact. She, like any other human living in this world, needs some time to adjust to the people around her. And because of her sudden meeting with the Killua Zoldyck she wasn't able to prepare herself, causing the inevitable to occur.

Her clumsiness had caught his attention (thank God too, for without Killua at that moment she probably would've had a concussion) and that attention she did not enjoy. Their first meeting wasn't really one of the best. It was not the 'love at first sight' type of meeting. It was simply because of her clumsiness that led her to him.

The first time the two had met she was awed because of his chivalrous acts. It's not everyday someone will save you, especially when they were the one to bump into you. Most of the people Scarlett met bumped into her and never bothered apologizing, because they just don't. She's certainly not a nobody but people nowadays are kind of rude.

But then, when she was about to fall and braced herself for impact with the floor, a pair of arms came down and reached for her. The moment she opened her eyes she was greeted with the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. It's a fact that blue is her favorite color, but she never suspected that it would look so much more appealing in the eyes of this stranger; with those intensively electrifying blue orbs gazing down at her.

_"Hm, you better be more careful next time."_

That is, until he spoke. All the admiration she felt towards him vanished then. Indeed, his voice sounded melodious to her ears, but the arrogance laced through it was enough to piss her off. However, being the good girl that she is, Scarlett had shrugged it off and thanked him anyways.

_"He may be a bit arrogant, but he is a good friend of mine you know."_

What a small world indeed. When she had discovered that the silver haired boy and Kurapika are friends, she couldn't believe it. She _could not believe _that the good natured Kurapika would have an arrogant guy like Killua as a friend.

She inwardly scoffed but still offered her hand to him, as a sign of friendship in which he accepted. That smirk never faltered from his lips. At that moment, Scarlet knew that this new formed friendship would have a great impact on her life. Nonetheless, she smiled at him though inside she badly wanted to rip the smirk from his handsome face.

* * *

I just wanted to say hi to him! So much for 'nothing bad's gonna happen' shit. Ugh. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?! I bet I look like a freaking tomato right now.

I saw my teammates squealing, motioning for me to return to the group. I wondered why as I jogged over, taking deep breaths to calm myself.

"So, what's up guys?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable with their stares. I think I saw a glint in their eyes… never mind, it's probably just my imagination.

"'What's up'? You know 'what's up' Scarlet! You just talked with Killua Zoldyck! Not just Killua Zoldyck, but _the_ Killua Zoldyck!" My team mate, Saki, exclaimed.

"U-uhh. Is there anything wrong with that?" I tilted my head to the side, totally confused by her sudden outburst over me interacting with Killua.

"Killua Zoldyck is the most popular guy in school! He's also known as the most handsome guy. He never talks to any girls though, _unless_ he's friends with her or something." She said it with a sneer on creeping over her expression and I felt sweat pool on my forehead.

"Y-you could say that we're friends, err, acquaintances? Kurapika's friends with him, so..." It's true that I only know him because of Kurapika. I didn't even know that Killua was worshipped by the school's female population for God's sake.

The girls were all swarming me now, asking questions about Killua. Ugh.

A hand suddenly dragged me away from the girls. Wha—?

"They are annoying, aren't they?" I turned around to see my savior…

"Emiko?!"

"Hello to you too, Scar," she rolled her eyes. You see, Emiko has been my best friend since we were in diapers. She always comes to my rescue, whenever I need her. I don't know how, but she just does.

Gratefully I hugged her, much to her disbelief, but Emiko didn't complain. She's not the lovey-touchy type of friend, but I still love her. She's always been there for me.

"Emiko! Thank you for dragging me away. You don't know how thankfull I am. God, girls are _so_ annoying."

"Well, aren't you a girl?" Sarcasm dripped from every word, though it wasn't malicious.

"Whatever," I brushed it aside, "Let's go home together. I missed you!"

"Scar, we just saw each other this morning. We're classmates, remember?"

"Is it bad to miss my best friend so much?"

"Yes."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Mean as always, Em, mean as always."

She just gave me a smile and together we walked home. As we were walking, we caught each other up on what had happened throughout the day.

"So, what made them fuss over you? From what I know, you hate attention." Em eventually asked. She's right, I really don't like attention. I'd rather be a nobody than have any or all of the attention in the world.

"Well, my team mates were obviously fans of Killua Zoldyck, and we just so happen to be acquaintances."

"That explains it." She laughed.

"Wait—_you know him?!_ I didn't even know that he's the 'school prince', let alone, he has a fan club."

Emiko just gave me this look, some cross between incredulous and astonishment, "You and your obliviousness to the world really amaze me sometimes."

"Well, you know me," I winked, "So, how come you know him?"

"As you know, I'm part of the journalism team. We interviewed him recently, for being the most sought after male across campus." Em shrugged.

"You interview people for some petty little reasons like that, really?" I monotonously asked as I felt my eyes twitch.

Em sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. An interview with Killua Zoldyck being in our school newspaper is a big hit, and it keeps our club going. Even if interviewing him for information is indeed a 'petty little reason' as you call it.

"That's bullshit."

"That's life."

"Touché."

"Now that your teammates know that you and the Zoldyck heir are acquaintances, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Huh? Should I do something?" I asked, dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Scar, knowing your teammates are fan girls of the Zoldyck heir, that'll be a problem. For you. They now know you're friends with him, so they'll pester you constantly. And maybe _threaten_. You were lucky I was there earlier, but what about the next day? And the next? And the next? And—"

"Okay, okay," I cut her off, "I get it already. And for your information, we're not friends. We're simply acquaintances, schoolmates. Nothing more. He's too much of a jerk to be my friend." I scoffed at the last statement. It was true. I have no idea why he's friends with Kurapika and Gon. Oh, Gon. Sweet, little Gon. I deeply wondered why. He's such a cheerful guy, and to be friends with such a cunning, manipulative little—

"So, you're going this way. Right?" Emiko cut into my thoughts as she pointed at the other side of the road.

I blinked. Oh? Already? That was fast. I sighed.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Em. Take care! Love you!"

"Yeah, yeah. You too. Love you too." She said as I waved and we went on our separate ways.

"Killua Zoldyck, huh?" I pondered out loud as I walked toward my house. I sighed, again. Ugh! I need to stop stressing about him. God, I still have lots of homework to think about!

"Alright, Scar, time for that homework. Let's do this!"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm terribly sorry for just updating now! I got really busy last week with all the preparations for my dad's birthday and all the practice for my friend's debut party. :(

This chapter evolves around Scar, obviously. Kind of boring without Kil around. But don't worry! He'll be back next chapter. :)

Thanks for all the support! You guys are the best! I love you.

Reviews are once again, as always, appreciated! Don't be anonymous, don't be shy. :)

**P.S.** Have you seen the latest episode? Did it just break your heart into millions of pieces just like it did on mine? *cries* And that Togashi FINALLY updated? It came earlier than expected too. Hail to thee. Hallelujah. *bawls*

**P.P.S.** You can talk to me about it on my tumblr! I'm more active there. Actually, you can talk to me about anything in there! Just pm or ask. The link's on my bio. :)


	4. New Student

**A/N:** I'm so _so_ sorry for just updating now. College is stressing me out. Alright. Here's chapter 4.

Once again, Thanks for **Ria D' Arcy **for beta reading another chapter of Sweet Serendipity. It's been months, but she was still willing to help me through this. I'm really, really grateful. _*hearts*_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH, just my OCs.

* * *

4\. New Student

_"The most important thing about a person is always the thing you don't know."  
— Barbara Kingsolver, The Lacuna_

Scarlet walked to school, alone, since Emiko had her early morning club activities. As she neared the school, she greeted everyone she passed by with a "Good morning!" and everyone in turn greeted her back.

When she entered their classroom Emiko wasn't there yet so she went to her seat at the furthest chair in the back, near the window. Sitting near the window calms Scarlet and the view simply makes everything better. After a few minutes of contemplating life and just all together staring out the window, their teacher came in, announcing as he did so,

"Alright, class. We'll be gaining a new student today. Her name's Angela, Miyazawa Angela. Come on in, Angela," as he said her name a blonde haired girl came in. The class's commotion caught Scar's attention and it irritated her, causing her to glance towards the front. Angela was maybe an inch or two taller than Scar, with blue eyes, plump lips and button-nose. In short, she is the epitome of cuteness in Scarlet's opinion.

_'S-such a cute girl!'_ Scarlet thought, eyes widening as a blush stole over her cheeks.

"U-um m-my name's Angela, p-please take care of me f-from now on." Scarlet watched as Angela made a perfect ninety degree bow.

"Everyone, listen—" Their teacher was cut off by the onslaught of conversations about the new student. Angela raised her head to look around her, hearing her classmates comments and blushing heavily in response.

"Man, she's so cute!"

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

"I so wanna be her friend—best friend! Totally!"

"I wonder where she got her hair done. OMG - I so love her shoes!"

The voices continued to increase in volume. Scar noticed that the transfer student was becoming uncomfortable so she had to take action, as their vice president since their president—Emiko - was still out (probably in a meeting).

"Everyone, please keep quiet." Scarlet spoke in her usual soft voice, but with everyone seeming to be in their own little worlds and not listening to her… she tried once more, a little louder this time.

"Everyone, keep your voice down!" The chattering still didn't stop_. 'You left me with no choice, losers,'_ she sighed before standing up, taking a deep breath and nearly screaming;**_"I SAID SHUT THE FUDGE UP YOU IMBECILES! ARE YOU ALL DEAF OR WHAT?"_**

Everyone was stunned, even the teacher, but he snapped out of it quickly, sending a swift thank-you look to Scarlet.

"Now, as I was saying, Angela is a transfer student so she needs to be properly informed about the rules and regulations of our school. Someone can tour her around the campus, giving details and pointing out the important facilities. Scarlet, I will ask you to do this, as Emiko's hands are full right now. I'll be counting on you. Oh, and Angela-chan, you can sit wherever you like as long as it's vacant. Free period, everyone! I have a meeting to attend to. Scarlet's in charge." The teacher said as he left.

Scar wasn't able to react immediately, she wanted to say no but Angela's cuteness is wayyyy too much to resist.

_'Why didn't I react immediately? I still have my volleyball practice later, I'm so screwed.' _Scarlet couldn't do anything but sigh. She buried her head on her arms on her desk when she felt someone sit behind her. They patted her on the back so she raised her head and turned to look at the person.

"A-ah, S-Scarlet-san? Sorry f-for being a b-burden to you. I can m-manage on my o-own so y-you don't need to f-force yourself to h-help me." Angela said, her voice quivering as if she was going to cry.

_'Oh no no no don't cry. Shit, what do I do? Ugh she's still so cute even when she cries! Scar, focus!'_ Scarlet tried her best to focus, standing up abruptly and hugged Angela, patting down her hair like a little kid.

"There, there, don't cry now. Okay? You're not a burden to me. You'll _never_ be. I'll help you as much as I can. So stop crying now, cute girls don't cry." She continued to comfort Angela as their classmates began to crowd around them, each thinking something different.

_'Wha... What's with this atmosphere..?'_

_'..I can feel so much love around them.'_

_'Look at their pink background and oh! The bubbles. What the…'_

_'Man, look at them being all so adorable! Vice prez being all cuddly with the transfer student, it's a total must see.'_

**SLAM**

"What's the commotion all about?" With that one sentence, everyone scampered away on their own seats.

"Emiko!" Scarlet broke the hug but still held Angela's hand as she grinned widely at her friend.

"Hi." Emiko raised a perfectly lined eyebrow, confused at the girl with Scarlet.

"How did your activity go? BTW, we've got a transfer student. Em, this is Miyazawa Angela. Angela, this is Tachibana Emiko."

"N-nice to meet you, Tachibana-san." Angela bowed her head in Emiko's direction.

Emiko just stared at her for almost a minute before responding. "Hm, likewise."

Scarlet gave Emiko a perplexed look but Emiko had already made her way to her seat.

"Sorry about that!" Scarlet tried to smooth things over, "She's just not used to meeting new people. Ah! Angela-chan, I haven't properly introduced myself yet. Scarlet, Scarlet Waldorf. I hope we can be friends!" She extended her hand for Angela to shake, and she took it with a smile directed at Scarlet.

The bell rang indicating the next class was about to start.

"I'll take you around the campus at lunch time, okay?" Scarlet winked as she pulled Angela towards their seats.

"Pass your homework, everyone. Today we'll be discussing..."

They passed their homework and told their teacher, "Wing-sensei, we have a transfer student."

"Ahh, so I've been told. Enjoy your stay at Hunter's University." Wing said absently as he readjusted his eyeglasses and continued writing on the board.

After a short introduction, they started the discussion. Some were dozing off, doodling, taking notes, eating, playing with their phones, talking with their seat mates...

_'…typical as always. Who likes math anyways?_' Scarlet sweat dropped as she looked at her classmates.

A few hours had passed, three periods to be exact, and it was finally lunch time. The bell rang and everyone crowded around Angela asking her if she wanted to have lunch with them.

Meanwhile, Scarlet made her way to Emiko. "Em! Come on, we'll tour Angela-chan around the campus!"

"Can't. I still have something to finish in the club room. I'll see you later at next period." Scarlet sighed and nodded dejectedly. Before leaving, Emiko took a long look at Angela before turning on her heel and made her way out of the room.

Scarlet dragged Angela out of the crowd and they made their way out too. They first went to the cafeteria to get something to eat then took a walk around the campus while munching their sandwiches, with Scarlet pointing out the buildings and ways Angela should remember.

"Scaaaarrleetttttt!" A voice filled with so much energy called her from their left.

_'This voice...'_ Scarlet sweat dropped as she looked at her left, "Gon…" She smiled and waved as a greeting as she saw as Gon made his way towards them, still smiling widely. _'Wait a minute. If Gon is here, then... **HE** is here.'_ Scarlet slowly looked behind Gon, and it was there she saw the silver haired lad also walking towards them.

_'I should've known.'_ She sighed miserably.

"Scarlet! It's nice to see you! What are you doing here?" Gon asked as he came closer.

"Oh, I'm just touring my new friend around. She's a transfer student. Ah! Angela, this hyperactive boy is Gon Freecss while the anti-social emo boy over there is Killua Zoldyck. Gon, Killua, this is Miyazawa Angela." As she pointed to Gon and Killua, Gon waved and smiled widely at Angela while Killua's eyebrow twitched.

"Nice to meet you, Angela-san!"

"N-nice to meet you too, Gon-kun, K-Killua-san."

Killua just waved his hand as Angela blushed.

"Let's go sit under that cherry blossom tree! I have _lotsss_ to tell you, Scarlet!"

"W-wha? Gon?" Gon grabbed Scarlet's hand and ran towards the cherry blossom tree, leaving Killua and Angela.

Killua sighed in exasperation as he followed the two, merely glancing at Angela before commenting, "What are you waiting for? Hurry up."

Angela blushed and hurriedly followed Killua at a close distance.

Scarlet was panting when she and Gon reached the tree. "Gon, next time warn me if we're gonna run that fast, okay?"

Gon scratched at the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

The two sat down and chatted about random things - school, homework, teachers, food, pets, friends – as they waited for the others.

"– and you know what? Killua didn't come out of the locker room for an hour because of that!" Scarlet laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. God, that was so funny. She could actually imagine Killua hiding behind the lockers with an annoyed face, cursing for his fan girls to scram. But then, locker room means changing room and changing room means... Scarlet blushed at the thought.

_'Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, shoo!'_ She shook her head.

"What are you two idiots laughing about? And why is your face so red, clumsy girl? You look like a freaking tomato." Killua smirked.

"Shut up, asshole." Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was just telling her about the locker room incident, Killua." Gon informed him cheerfully, grinning up at him.

"W-what the hell Gon?! Why would you tell her that? That is embarrassing!"

"Hehhhh. The Killua Zoldyck is embarrassed? I need to tell Em about this so she can publish it on the school's website." Scarlet smiled cheekily at Killua.

Killua scoffed. "You're too busy fantasizing about me half naked in that pervy little head of yours, Waldorf. I mean, have _you_ looked at _me_?" He lifted an eyebrow, gesturing down on the line of his body. "Look at this perfection. It doesn't get any better than this."

A pair of scarlet eyes looked at him in disgust. "You're such an ass, Zoldyck."

Killua looked smug. His lips lifted up cockily. "All I'm saying is, I _understand_. I'd be jealous of me too if I wasn't me myself."

Scarlet was fuming, her face was red from frustration and a tick mark appeared on her head. "Knock it off, ass."

And they begin their heated argument with Gon sweat dropping in the background and Angela fidgeting. Gon decided to talk to Angela so she wouldn't feel left out.

"Angela-san how is your first day so far?"

"A-ah, it's okay Gon-kun. Everyone's so nice to me…"

"That's because you're a _new student_." Killua interrupted as he glanced briefly at Angela while dodging a punch from Scarlet.

Noticing Killua's eyes on her, Angela blushed.

"Don't believe whatever he says, Angela-chan! He's just a big fat ass meanie. Everyone's really nice, except for Killua that is." Scarlet retorted in defense.

Killua sent her an annoyed look.

Gon laughed, "By the way, have the two of you eaten already?"

"Y-yes. Thanks for asking, Gon-kun. H-how about the t-two of you?" Angela smiled shyly at him and snuck a glance in Killua's direction, blushing deeply again.

"Good to know. Ah, yeah! I already ate but Killua here hasn't eaten anything yet. He said he's too lazy to go to the cafeteria."

Angela opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang, indicating that lunch break was over and next period was to start shortly.

Scarlet grabbed Angela's hand and turned on her heel towards their classroom, but before that she threw something at Killua.

Killua, having fast reflexes caught the thing easily; it was a sandwich. He looked at it before looking at the red head's retreating back.

"Eat it, asshole. We don't need you fainting in the hallways now, do we?" Scarlet threw over her shoulder, secretly thinking, _Good thing I bought an extra one, I was supposed to eat it later but oh well,_ "Thanks for the chat, Gon! We'll see you later! Bye bye!"

"L-later, Gon-kun, K-Killua-san." Angela shakily called too as she was dragged away.

When Scarlet and Angela were out of their sight Gon looked at Killua noticing a pink tint on his cheeks. He nudged Killua's ribs.

"Shut up, Gon." Killua sent him a glare.

"Ohhh, but I'm not even saying anything!"

Killua rolled his eyes as he sighed, "You're always like this. Last one to reach the classroom's the loser and will do the dishes tonight!" Killua began to run towards their classroom leaving a smug looking Gon behind.

Gon's eyes widened "EHHHHHHHHHHHH? KILLUUAAA! THAT'S UNFAIR! WAIT FOR ME!" Gon shouted at Killua's back as he ran after the silver haired boy. His grinned widened when he caught a glimpse of Killua's now red neck.

* * *

**A/N:** I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE 3 months? Almost 4 months? I'm really sorry, everyone. I just finished with my exams the other week and my requirements are piling up. Still, thanks for all the favorites and alerts and reviews. I'm really grateful. I hope this chapter will make up for my absence.

So, this certain review caught my attention.. It's from weridgirl:

"I once fell also when I was in high school and a boy caught me, I also dug my nails into his arm and do you know what he did/wanted to do when that happened? He wanted to beat the shit out of me for digging my nails into his skin and it wasn't even intentional. Not everything is rainbows and butterflies."

Hi there! I guess you don't have an account? Oh, well. Your review cracked me up. Damn good. _*thumbs up*_ I agree, not everything is rainbows and butterflies. But you know what? _*whispers_* This is the fan fiction world and _everything _can be real. _*wink wink*_

Again, I appreciate everyone's review! Damn, you guys are making me emotional.

**P.S. **I don't know if you've heard about it but *creepy drum rolls* Hunter x Hunter is supposed to end by its 148th episode. The manga had taken its hiatus itself. And there's this news about Togashi having back pain, what is happening to the world?

Though, it was said that after 2 weeks or so he'll be back again to continue the manga. So, why would they stop the anime? I don't know. Let's just hope that this won't be the end for us, for Hunter x Hunter, and for the HxH fandom. Let's always keep the fire burning and continue to support Togashi in the sidelines even if he's always making Killua cry. _**LIKE WTF TOGASHI YOU'VE MADE HIM CRY FOR LIKE 4 TIMES NOW HAVE YOU NO SHAME? **_Okay I'm sorry I got carried away with my emotions. You know, the feeling of a mother seeing her son in pain. The pain is unbearable. *sobs hysterically* Don't worry, I love Togashi even if he constantly make us—his dear, precious, supporters/readers—suffer. _*sigh*_

_*blows kisses*_ Love you, guys! I'll update soon!


End file.
